Practical Jokes and embarressment
by RangeBabe
Summary: Lester gets comfy with Ranger and Steph gets him back.


This was a challenge issued by the wonderfully talented Annie & Dove from the PP board, using the prompts _**exactly how did this happen**_? And _**tell me the most embarrassing thing you have ever done**_.

Enjoy!

It was early when I got up, and for a minute I forgot where I was. Then I remembered girls night out, and I stayed at Mary Lou's last night. The guys had guys night in the 7th floor apartment last night and I decided to just stay here. God only knows what time they all cleared out. I left Mare a note that I had gone home and that I would call her later. I stopped at McDonald's for the cure on the way home, I didn't really drink to much last night but it was enough to make me feel crappy this morning. I pulled into the garage on Haywood and everything seemed unusually quiet, I waved at the camera and made my way to the 7th floor.

Once in the apartment, I could smell the after effects of last nights fun. The whole place reeked of cigars and alcohol, I didn't see any signs of Ranger being out of bed yet so I made my way to the bedroom. What I saw there shocked me, I ran back out and called Bobby and Tank up to the apartment. They both looked pretty rough when they came in.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked the two of them.

"Could you be a little quieter Bombshell, and what do you mean what happened? We played cards and drank way to much." Tank was not a happy camper right now.

"Well then maybe you could tell me _**exactly how did this happen?" **_I said to the both of them pointing to the bedroom.

Bobby and Tank went to the bedroom and I heard instant laughter. Ranger and Lester were in bed together but someone had put makeup on Lester and put him in a dress and a blond wig. After they both took out their phones and snapped a few pictures they told me what happened.

"It was a dare, when Les gets drunk their isn't much he won't do. I have no idea how they wound up in bed like that, but when the boss wakes up Lester is a dead man."

"Hey guys it looks like Ranger is waking up."

Ranger sat up in bed and looked at the three of us standing there trying not to laugh and then looked down at the bed with Lester in drag laying next to him. He jumped up out of the bed and looked a little mad. He pointed at us to get out and the three of us took off, Ranger followed us out of the bedroom.

"Why the hell am I waking up next to Lester?"

"I have no idea, I came home a little bit ago and found the two of you like that. I called these two to find out what happened." I told Ranger this while trying not to laugh again.

"Come on Ranger you know how he gets when he is drunk, he will sleep anywhere." Tank couldn't hold in the laughter as he was talking to Ranger.

"I say we take advantage of the situation." I told the guys with an evil grin.

"Uh Oh, I know that look and it means trouble."

"Hey he is the one that is always pulling practical jokes on everyone so now it is our turn. Ok, here is what we are going to do..." I told the guys my plan and they all liked it including Ranger.

A couple of weeks later we were in a meeting in the Rangeman conference room, some of the guys from Miami and Boston were in town to go over end of year figures. When the meeting was over we all starting talking about different things, and we got on the subject of some of my more embarrassing captures.

I turned to the guys and said "_**Tell me about the most embarrassing thing you have ever done**_."

We were all laughing and telling stories and having a good time telling some of our embarrassing stories to one another and not all of them were work related, most were personal. This whole story telling session was a perfect time to implement my plan and the guys knew it to, well all except Lester and the out of town guys. I had planned with my guys to bring this up in the meeting and we had things all set up to get Les.

"I really don't have any embarrassing stories." Lester told the group when it was his turn.

"Oh really, cause I can think of one or two."

"I don't think so Bombshell."

"Oh really then what do you call this?"

And with that I turned on the projector and the pictures of Lester from that night popped up on the screen, with a few minor changes. The first one was Lester with his dress, makeup and wig in bed with Joyce. The next was with Vinnie and of course I saved the best for last...Les in between Vinnie and Joyce. Poor Lester couldn't even talk, he looked kind of sick actually.

"What the hell is that!!" He started screaming, while we all had tears streaming down our faces from laughter.

"That my dear Lester is what happens when you jump into bed with my husband." And I went on to show him the rest of the pictures we took that morning. Les in bed with Ranger, then me, then Tank and Bobby. The last was my favorite, all of us in the bed with Les completely passed out.

"When the hell were these pictures taken?"

"Do you remember when you had guys night in the apartment?" Les shook his head yes so I continued. "Well imagine my surprise when I came in early that morning and found you in bed with my husband, I called Tank and Bobby and they came right up and told me what happened." Les interrupted me.

"I remember that night now, someone dared me to dress up like that, I must have been pretty drunk to have done all that. But that doesn't explain the pictures of me with those other two." He looked sick even thinking about it.

"Well with a little help and some photo shop I think they turned out great." I told him while still laughing, by this point everyone was still in hysterics. "You know how you are always playing practical jokes on all of us, well this here is our immunity. The next time you try and get one of us, these pictures will be put into circulation around Rangeman. How long do you think it would take before these got out into the general public?" Still laughing, my stomach was actually starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Ok ok I get it, I will stop with the jokes but please destroy the pictures." Lester was pleading with me.

"I will think about it, now I am hungry anyone ready for lunch."

"Wait one other thing before we go, please tell me I was not really in bed with those two?"

"Ok I won't tell you." I looked back at Lester and he was looking sick again, I gave him a wink and he started getting some of the color back in his face.

"You are one evil women Bombshell and I promise to never get into bed with your husband again."

The end.


End file.
